


Fever

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 23. “Did you even get any sleep last night?”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Fever

“Did you even get any sleep last night?” Colin asks Pete, a large grin on his face.  
Pete shakes his head, yawning. “No, I didn’t even go home. I wanted to finish writing this out and then I got distracted.”  
Colin nods, knowing how it can get.

“What about you? Did you get any sleep last night with Y/Ns nephew staying over.” Pete asks, taking a sip of coffee.  
“I think I got more sleep than usual. Chasing after a toddler is exhausting. Y/N and me fell asleep a little after he did.”  
Pete starts wiggling his eyebrows, “you getting baby fever? Since he started staying with you guys, you’ve been happier. Practically skip in here some mornings.”  
Colin shrugs with a smile on his face. “Can’t have baby fever, if you’re having a baby.”


End file.
